He's a Mummy's Boy
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: Percy won't let of his mother when she tries to leave for a day of relaxation, so she brings him with her.


Having just given birth to a set of twins, it was a known fact that Molly never got any time to herself. That's why Arthur, who was a newly employed worker in the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, decided to give Molly a day to herself.

"Arthur, are you sure you can deal with all of them?" Molly asked as she started to walk towards the door, Arthur close behind.

"We've been over this a million times, Mollywobbles," Arthur laughed as he picked up Percy, who was attempting to keep up with his parents. "I'll be fine."

"Alright, alright," Molly sighed as she took Percy from Arthur's arms and hugged him. "You'll be a good boy for daddy while I'm gone, won't you?" she asked as she kissed her son's forehead and smiled at him.

Feeling Percy wrap his arms around her neck, Molly knew that it had been a bad idea to give him a hug. "Perce, I can't take you with me," she said as she attempted to hand her son over to Arthur. As much as she loved Percy, she wanted to have a day to herself.

"Looks like you're gonna have to take him with you, Molls," Arthur said as he tried to pry Percy away from Molly.

"I suppose I am," Molly sighed as she gave up on trying to hand Percy over to his father. She knew if she left him, he would throw a tantrum the whole time she was gone. "You're a lucky boy, you know that, Percy?" she added as she looked down at her son, who was happily sucking his thumb.

"He is a lucky boy," Arthur pouted as he stole a kiss from his wife. He wanted his wife to feel bad for giving Percy more attention than the rest of the family (even though he knew that Molly didn't give more attention to one family member than the rest of them).

"It's because he's a mummy's boy," Molly replied teasingly. She knew that Arthur was joking when he started to pout, but she just had to tease him about Percy being a mummy's boy.

"Alright, alright," Arthur laughed. "He's a mummy's boy," he said as he put his hands up in defeat.

Hearing Arthur give in to her argument, Molly started to laugh. "I should probably get going," she said after her bout of laughter died down.

"That's a good idea," Arthur replied as he leaned down and kissed his wife lovingly. "Have fun," he added as he pulled away.

"I will," Molly said as she smiled up at Arthur.

Stepping away from her husband, Molly made sure that Percy was safely sitting on her hip. She knew there wasn't anything to worry about, though, due to the fact that he was hugging her so tightly. She then Disapparated, soon after arriving at the nail salon.

Hearing Percy whimper, Molly looked down at her son, who had tightened his grip around her neck. She could tell he didn't feel good (kids who weren't experienced in Apparation tended to not feel good afterwards). But she wasn't too worried, as Bill and Charlie had had the same thing happen to them.

"Mumma?" Molly heard Percy say, bringing her out of her thoughts. "I don't feel good."

"I'm sorry, love," Molly replied as she kissed Percy's head. "You'll feel better in a few minutes, okay?" she reassured.

"Okay," Percy uttered as he rested his head in the crook of Molly's neck. Being the mummy's boy that he was, he was always cuddling with her.

Checking in at the receptionist's desk, Molly was immediately directed towards a young manicurist, who was sitting quietly at her table. She looked bored, as if she hadn't had a customer in a while.

Walking up to her, Molly smiled. "Hello," she said as she took a seat.

"Oh," the manicurist said as she looked up at her customer, surprise evident in both her voice and expression. "Hello, I'm Julie," she said as she smiled at both Molly and Percy.

"It's nice to meet you, Julie. I'm Molly," Molly replied, the smile on her face never fading. "And this is my son, Percy."

"Awe, he's a cutie," Julie replied as she turned her attention to Percy. "How old is he?"

"He's going to be two in August," Molly said proudly. Setting Percy down on her lap, she kissed the top of his head affectionately. But much to her surprise, he positioned himself so he was sitting next to her, cuddled close to her body.

"He's so cute!" Julie complemented. After a few seconds of looking at Percy, who had rested his head against Molly's bosom and stuck his thumb into his mouth, Julie, again, realized the reason Molly had originally come to her. "So," she said quickly. "Do you have a color picked out?"

"I do," Molly replied as she reached into her pocket and grabbed the nail polish she brought.

Handing it to Julie, Molly leaned back in her chair and sighed. It felt good to have some time to herself, even if she did have one of her kids with her.

"Feels good to relax when you have a two year old, huh?" Julie asked after Molly sighed.

"It really does," Molly laughed as she looked down at her son lovingly and smiled.

As silence fell over both women, Julie couldn't help but to notice how well behaved Percy was. "Is he always this good?" she asked as she offered her hand to Molly, indicating that she was ready to paint her nails.

"Yeah, he's my easy one," Molly replied as she rested her hand in Julie's.

"He's your easy one?" Julie asked curiously. "I take it he has siblings?" she added as she rested Molly's hand down onto the table.

"He does," Molly replied. "He has two older brothers, Bill and Charlie, and two younger brothers, Fred and George," she boasted. Julie could tell that Molly was a proud mother; it was evident in the way she talked about her kids.

But for Molly, it wasn't being able to brag about her kids that made her a proud mother. It was being able to pick up one of them, cuddle them and have all the strain and stress of life temporarily disappear.

* * *

**Thank you to darksaber3434 for betaing! & don't favorite without reviewing, please.**


End file.
